Beaucephalis
Beaucephalis, also known as Beau, is the Dragon of Legend and distantly related to the first Dragon of Legend who stopped the original Dragon-Human War. He is the last and only gold Star-class pure gold draconium dragon. His father is Cephyiss and his mother is Oryon; nothing else is revealed about Beau's parents in the series, although he was meant to have 4 other brothers/sisters. Beau's parents are commonly mistaken for being of Gold draconium, resulting in Beau's pure Gold status now, which is not true. While as an egg, Beau showed some promise of having gold draconium, it wasn't enough to make him the pure gold dragon he is today. While still an egg, Word Paynn stole him from his nest and zapped the egg with huge amounts of pure black draconium energy, eventually turning the egg black by the time Connor Penn got it back. With the help of the Dragon Priest Tannis, Connor was able to find the Bone-Marks of the original Energy Booster, Power Booster, and Fire Booster dragons. Combining their radiating energy, with the black draconium input Word gave, the colours all balanced out to create the pure gold dragon we see today. When he became of age (16), it was time for him to start racing and it also became necessary for him to choose a human who would be the Dragon Booster. Several advanced racers tried to ride him, but he rejected every one of them - Artha, not quite getting the chance to be tested when Beau decided he wanted Lance's chocolate, and Artha fell off but wasn't rejected, yet everyone else took that as a sign of rejection. But that was about to change when the Dragon Eye Crew tried to steal Beau, burning down Penn Stables and forcing Beau to finally reveal that Artha was the one who was meant to become the next Dragon Booster. Beau disguises himself as a red and blue dragon to protect himself from Word and anyone else who wants the Dragon of Legend for themselves, although it seems that he can change to other colours as well as shown in Episode 29: Framed!. He goes along with what Artha says most of the time, and it has gotten the both of them into trouble, but he also has a great sense of humour. Embarrassing Artha several times, all is well as Beau's and Artha's friendship becomes greater as the series progresses. Toward the end, their bond is very close. Beau is one of the strongest dragons shown in the series, partly because of his pure draconium but also because of his close bond with Artha. Legendary Beau: Special Abilities *'Mag Shield:' Can deploy a massive shield of mag energy around himself and Artha, for a short period of time, to protect them from in-coming dangers. This was first shown in Episode 3: Into the Fire. *'Wings:' Beau can release flaps of skin from under his body to create gliding wings in times of danger. It is not shown clearly whether he can actually fly with them, and generally uses them to glide much like a flying squirrel. This was first shown in Episode 2: The Choosing, Part 2. *'Furox Form:' Being of pure draconium has given Beau the power to overcome and absorb Bone-Marks, and in this case Beau has assimilated the Furox's bone-mark. This allows him to transform into a "Furox Form" and usually uses this form's long hooked claws to climb up vertical surfaces as seen in Episode 12: Misjudged. His roar also changes when he is in this form. His external appearance in the Furox Form is different to that of when he was still possessed by the bone-mark itself. *'Rider Merge:' An ability present only because of the strong bond shared with his rider, it allows Beau and his rider to fuse as one, greatly increasing their speed, power and stamina abilities. This was first seen in Episode 10: The Lost Track of Doom. *'Five Draconium Colors of Balance Mag Manipulation': Being of pure Gold Draconium allows Beau to manipulate the mag energy from other draconium colors of balance; the energies are generally combined in some way and applied to restore balance in the target. For this to occur, Beau needs to absorb the mag energy of other colors from outside sources, as seen when he absorbed the mag energy from riders and/or dragons around him in Episode 5: Fanning the Flames and Episode 7: The Horn of Libris. *'Black Draconium Use:' After absorbing Word's pure liquid black draconium in Episode 16: Broken Bonds, Beau can generate his own Black Draconium energy and use it at will. This allows Beau to shoot mag streams of both gold and black draconium. Even so, Beau prefers to use his original draconium, as he is only seen using his Black draconium once. Gallery Beau official info.png|Official info on Beau. Legend_beau.png|Beau's traditional transformation scene from Racer form to Legendary form. Beau_furox.png|Beau's "Furox Form" claws in action. Beau_furox2.png|A full body shot of Beau in his Furox Form, where he is in full control of himself and has already assimilated the bone-mark. Beau_shield.png|Beau's mag shield. Beau_wings.png|Beau's 'wings'. Beau_claws.png|The Furox Form long claws. Beau_fused.png|Beau fused with Artha. DB Wallpaper.jpg|Official Wallpaper. artha and beau.jpg|Official Artwork of Beau & Artha. DB Wallpaper2.jpg|official Wallpaper. Artha and beau racing.png|Beau & Artha racing. Beau top speed2.jpg|Beau racing at full speed. Beau shield2.jpg|Beau's mag-shield protecting him from a fire wall. Beau mag burst.jpg|Beau mag-blasting the Dragon Eye Crew away in Episode 1: The Choosing, Part 1. Beau first appears.jpg|Official artwork of Beau's initial appearance. Beau top speed.jpg|Artha at peak concentration, unlocking Beau's top speed. Beau with gear.jpg|Beau, as first presented in Episode 1: The Choosing, Part 1. light blue gear 3.png|Beau using Light Blue Hydro-pack gear. Wraith_beau.png|Wraith Beau as he appears in Episode 6: The Stand. Beaucephalis.png Vlcsnap-2018-02-28-10h25m41s489.png Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gold Draconium Category:Heroes Category:Black Draconium